


questions are good repetition for the maddening mind

by Lolli_poppies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mature content warning because ethan and jesse get going in one part, Medication, sorry bout it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolli_poppies/pseuds/Lolli_poppies
Summary: Sarah, Erica, and Jesse find out Ethan's on medication. But they don't know for what, so they keep asking him.And Ethan finally answers them, and it isn't what they expect.
Relationships: Jesse/Ethan Morgan
Kudos: 78





	questions are good repetition for the maddening mind

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all help me I can't stop writing...there's something wrong...
> 
> Mature content warning because Ethan and Jesse get hot and heavy (and by that i mean sex) in one part, so fair warning :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a normal Friday night in the Morgan household. The gang were all downstairs just watching movies, and Jane was asleep so Sarah was officially an off duty babysitter.

It was around eleven o'clock when Samantha and Ross returned home to see the teenagers just sprawled out in the living room. They notice how close they all are, aside from the newest member of the gang, Jesse. They still didn't really know about him.

But other than that they looked peaceful, the light was off, but they had to turn it on. 

"Oh, hey guys." Ethan said lazily, the drowsiness finally catching up to him, and it seemed to be hitting Benny as well. The parents laughed. Ross walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ethan." Samantha said back to her son. She looked to the other guests of her house. "Are any of you spending the night?" 

"Nah, we're about to leave, sorry for the slight mess." Sarah said, getting up from her spot on the couch and stretching slightly. 

"Hey Ethan," Ross called out to his son, walking back into the room of teenagers and threw a pill bottle to his son, who barely caught it. "You haven't been taking your medication?" he asked more than stated.

"Oh, yeah." the seer laughed lightly, standing up and opening the bottle, seeing days worth of pills still there. "I've just been forgetting."

"Well get back on it. We don't need another incident."

"Alright." with that, Ethan left the room to take the medicine.

The group seemed confused. The only two who knew what they were for were Benny and Rory, because they were there when he got the medication. They knew the importance of forgetting it. But the other three seemed confused.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does Ethan take medicine for?" Sarah speaks up, directing the question to the Morgan parents.

"It's a long story, and its Ethan's to tell." Samantha said, effectively shutting down the topic.

The room lapsed into silence, not really a comfortable one either. Ross coughed and finally broke the silence after it dragged on for too long.

"It's best if you guys get home."

The teenagers left, all of them feeling awkward and three of the vampires feeling very confused.

They turned to Benny and Rory and directed the same question that Sarah asked Ethan's parents to them.

"Uhh…I don't think it's the best idea to say anything.."

"It's Ethan's business. Ask him if you want to know."

With that the group parted, the three determined to get answers.

.

.

.

When Monday came, the three were ready to ask their questions.

In the morning, it was Sarah who asked first, bombarding Ethan at his locker.

"Morning Ethan!" she piped up, overly bubbly and energetic and it threw Ethan off. She  _ hates  _ Monday mornings, and is usually very snappy and in a horrible mood. So seeing her so cheerful makes Ethan afraid for his life.

"Uhh...morning Sarah." Ethan closes his locker to walk with the female vampire. "What's up?"

"Well, on Friday…" she started, wanting to drag out the question a bit, "your parent's mentioned you take medication and-"

"I'm not telling you why I take meds Sarah."

"Of come on!" she yelled slightly, attracting some attention to her and Ethan but paid no mind. "I'm one of your closest friends and you won't even tell me?"

"I'm just not in the mood to explain it right now, okay Sarah?" Ethan sighed, really not wanting to have this conversation. Sarah huffed and left him alone.

The bell rang overhead, and Ethan sighed again, preparing for the long day ahead of him.

.

.

.

"Alright dork, why are you on meds?"

Erica took him and cornered him during lunch, they were in a secluded part of the school, no one around to watch them. She had Ethan pinned, his back to the wall and she was close, too close for Ethan's liking.

"I already told Sarah, I'm not in the mood to have this conversation-"

She put a hand over his mouth, "Yeah, I know. But Sarah was too nice about it." She bared her fangs and bent down to whisper in the seer's ear, "I'll get the answer even if I have to drain you dry." she smirked and looked at Ethan in the eye.

He wasn't phased.

"Erica, threatening to bite me isn't going to work." he said once Erica's hand was off his face. "You wouldn't do it because you know you'd have to deal with Sarah and Jesse if you tried that."

She moved back from him, knowing he had a point.

"Why don't you just tell us?"

"Because, I want to have at least something private to myself."

And with that, Ethan walked off, leaving the blonde to stand there.

.

.

.

He knew Jesse's question was coming, but he didn't expect it during this.

He could feel Jesse pulsating inside him, thrusting hard and fast and it drove Ethan up the wall in pleasure. The vampire was sucking hickies into his neck and toying with his nipples and he could barely take it.

"God Jesse…" Ethan moaned out, pulling on Jesse's hair. The vampire stopped his attack on Ethan's neck and held himself up so he could look into Ethan's eyes, dilated and glazed over from pleasure. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and just the look on his face made Jesse's hips go faster.

Jesse had jumped Ethan the moment they got home, knowing the house was empty and he had around three hours to drive Ethan crazy, maybe so out of his mind that he would tell Jesse what the fucking medicine was for, that was Jesse's plan at least.

And here they both were, chasing orgasm. Ethan moved his hips to match the rhythm of Jesse's thrusting and he moaned out again.

They were both close, the vampire speeding up his thrusts so much that they became erratic, he grabbed a hold of Ethan's bright red cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't too long after that, that Ethan came with a shout, his cum covering his stomach. Watching his boyfriend hit his height tipped Jesse over the edge as well, cumming into the condom. Ethan let out a whine at the pulsating length inside of him, and whined again when Jesse removed himself. He quickly cleaned himself up, removing the condom before throwing it away and cleaned the cum on his boyfriend before he collapsed next to him, both panting heavily.

Ethan snuggled his head into Jesse's chest, feeling content and drowsy. He was about to drift off when he heard Jesse's soft voice.

"Hey babe?"

Ethan hummed in response.

"Can I ask you something?"

Ethan gave a small yawn and looked up to the vampire with a smile. "Of course."

"What's the deal with the medication?" Jesse watched as the seer's mood changed instantly, his smile dropped and he flopped back down onto Jesse's chest.

"It isn't anything." Ethan huffed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jesse nodded, noticing how down he sounded now, he's probably had to deal with Sarah and Erica today as well, the last thing he wanted to hear was the same question right after sex.

Ethan's breathing was deep, signifying he was asleep and Jesse sighed, he felt horrible for asking.

He'll apologize to Ethan when he wakes up.

.

.

.

The next week went on the exact same. The three would ask him pretty much every chance they got, and it was driving Ethan crazy. He was so  _ sick  _ of hearing it.

When that Friday came along and they were all back in the Morgan household and Jane was put to bed, Ethan decided to finally tell them.

"Are you sure you actually want to E?" Benny asked him when he said he was going to tell the three. Rory looked to Ethan with worry, knowing it wasn't the best time for Ethan to tell the story.

"I'm so tired of hearing the same question over and over." Ethan snapped, shocking the five in front of him. "I apparently can't keep one thing somewhat private in my life, so why the hell not?"

The three felt guilty, they really did milk him for answers to something that wasn't their business to even know about.

But they didn't get to say anything about it before Ethan blurted out the answer.

"The medication I take is for depression. I started taking it about four years ago."

Benny and Rory looked upset, and the other three were surprised. Ethan never looked like someone who was dealing with depression, it didn't match up in their minds.

"Then what was the 'incident' your dad mentioned?"

Ethan sighed, feeling slight tears welling up as he moved to sit over where Jesse was, knowing he'll need the comfort in a second. Even though it had been years, he still regrets it severely.

"Before I got the medication, before everything happened for me to get prescribed with it, I was bullied, severely. Benny and Rory can attest to this.

It got so  _ bad. _ I was being told to kill myself every single day. I was being hit and beaten pretty much daily. I was lucky if I didn't get hit during the day. It all just became too much and…" Ethan trailed off, needing a second to breathe. Remembering it all  _ hurt _ . He never wanted to have to tell this story again, but there wasn't anything stopping him now.

"I tried to kill myself." he pretends he didn't hear the gasps of surprise, pretends he doesn't feel their gazes filled with pity.

"Tried to slit my wrists. My mom found me in the bathroom and took me to the hospital immediately. I didn't leave until two weeks later. I was prescribed the medication and given a therapist, though the therapist didn't really work. I stuck with the medication. I was given a small dosage and worked from there."

Ethan needed to stop and breathe, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "And here we are…" he finished and finally looked up.

Benny and Rory were crying, kinda similar how he remembers they were when he was in the hospital. Sarah was crying along with them, covering her mouth slightly, leaning on Erica, who was trying her hardest to not let the tears fall. Jesse wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist and cried into Ethan's shoulder once he was finished.

"We are so sorry for forcing you to tell us Ethan." Sarah spoke between her tears, looking to the seer. 

Erica and Jesse nodded along with her, feeling the crushing guilt for forcing him to tell them such a personal thing that they didn't need to know.

"It's alright. I'm here now."

And they all agreed, Ethan never deserved what happened to him.

If any of them ever ran into those bullies from Ethan's past, they would regret the day they were born.

They would do anything to protect Ethan.

Even if it would have to be from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops lol
> 
> tumblr: @alifeuncolored (if you want to send me prompts)


End file.
